Sweet Surrender
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: Shipper Paradise When Ginny finds out Harry has had dreams about Hermione, she uses her abilities to seek out revenge of the most horrible kind. It’s not until after that she feels the true affect of revenge on herself.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Surrender

Disclaimer: As I am a responsible writer, I will write a disclaimer stating that the characters and references are the property of J.K. Rowlings.

Rating: M for mature themes and more physical stuff.

Pairings: RW/HG, HP/HG, HP/GW

Description: (Shipper Paradise) When Ginny finds out Harry has had dreams about Hermione, she uses her abilities to seek out revenge of the most horrible kind. It's not until after that she feels the true affect of revenge on herself.

**-Chapter 1 "The Dream"-**

Ginny yawned as she crawled into bed beside Harry. Once the war ended two years ago they got back together and with the help of Hermione and Ron who were together they all bought Gordric's Hollow.

"Good night Harry" she turned off the light.

They had been together for a year and a half now, it was expected that they would be married soon. Harry sighed as he pulled off his shirt and rolled onto his side just in plaid pj paints. Slowly he drifted into a silent sleep.

**- Begin Dream-**

Harry walked down the stairs eyeing all the portraits of Ron and Hermione jealously and turned the corner walking into the study to find Hermione there reading a book. Her hand lay over her left breast her finger drawing lazy circles around her nipple through her cotton t-shirt. Her boxer shorts were damp with sweat.

"Hermione what are you reading? Isn't it a little late?" Harry walked into the room and stared at her.

Hermione jumped and slammed the book shut startled. "Ron's snoring, I tried to put a bead in his mouth but I couldn't so I came down here." Hermione waved the book back and forth to cause a breeze. "It's hot," she muttered.

Harry looked around before walking into the study and closed the door locking it. "I can tell," He walked up to her and ran his thumb over her already erect nipple through her shirt. Hermione grabbed his hand "We shouldn't, your with Gin"

Harry eyed her "And your with Ron, you want it, I know you do" Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her lips softly. His hand snaking under her shirt and up her warm torso. One lingering on her side, the other going to her left breast where he rolled her nipple between his index finger and thumb.

Hermione broke the kiss and moaned against his neck her hands sliding down his toned already topless torso. "We shouldn't." Harry pulled off Hermione's shirt sitting her on the bar pushing books aside. "We already are" he kissed down her jaw and neck making a damp trail of kisses down her stomach his hand going under her boxers. "Do you want me to stop?" his hand ran up her damn folds.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair before gasping bucking her hips into his hand. "I want to but can't." Hermione smashed her lips against his her hands going down his chest finding the bulge in his pants and broke off away from him "We can't" She sighed. Harry growled and jumped on her and pulled off her boxers and pulled down his own pushing into her. "We will" he groaned.

Suddenly Hermione looked at him and turned into Ginny "Why aren't you thinking of me?"

**-End Dream-**

Harry woke up all sweaty and found himself painfully hard. "Fuck" he muttered nad looked at Ginny and crawled off towards the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Harry growled.

Ginny blinked as she woke up with a start.

So for my first chapter what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want me to change things? Well, once I get reviews, I mean even one review I'll post my next chapter. Until then, if I don't get no reviews then all these chapters will be burned...and yes there are more.


	2. Unmentionable sights

A/N: Thank you to LiTTleLoTTe1991 for the review as well as any future proofreading she may do.

**-Chapter 2 "Unmentionable Sight**"-

Harry woke up the next morning with a sense of uneasiness as he found that Ginny wasn't there beside him. He pulled on a black t-shirt fumbling for his glasses before walking downstairs his face bright at what he saw then. There standing in the middle of the kitchen stood Ginny with flower on her nose. She looked up and smiled "Morning Harry" She ran over and jumped on him and kissed his lips her hands cupping his face leaving flower behind. "I made rolls, pancakes and eggs as it's my turn to cook breakfast." She smiled and got off of him and sighed.

"Go get Ron and Hermione so their breakfast doesn't go cold." she started to set the table for four and looked up at him and smiled "Go on..."

Harry nodded "Kay," he blinked then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their room. HE didn't understand what was going on with her. She normally just made instant pancakes. He sighed and turned the corner and saw Hermione and Ron's door open slightly, he walked up to the door to knock on it and froze his hand dropped to his side.

"Oh god Ron, " Hermione gasped out arching her back her hands entangled in Ron's ginger red hair. Her hips bucked against Ron's skilled tung "Please Ron" Hermione cried out her thighs shaking slightly the muscles' twinging.

Ron rose from between Hermione's legs and smirked, his shaggy hair now a mess. "I love when you beg" He whispered kissing her spreading her knees apart more as she tried to close them, then pushed into her setting a fast pace. His one hand on her hip, the other propping him up above her as his lips ravished hers.

Hermione cried out against his lips her hands running up his back leaving white lines in there wake. She held to him moaning out "Ron" quietly against his hear. Her cries getting louder before she opened her eyes and locked eyes with the one who stood at the door and she screamed out as she came to her climax.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned, to afraid to be turned on. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen "Their busy" he kissed her and blinked "We can eat without them"

Ron climaxed after her and collapsed to the bed beside her looking at her before whispering

"Sorry" into her ear, thinking he hurt her. Hermione blinked white faced, she couldn't believe Harry was watching them. She looked at Ron "Are you ready for another go?" Hermione breathed.

Ron looked at her "Blood hell 'Mione, where did you suddenly get all of this energy?" He blinked as she leaned over letting her nipples slide over his skin. "Never you mind, I want to return the favor."

Ron blinked as she kissed him again and started to kiss down his toned chest "Shit 'Mione it's earl-" his voice was cut off as his eyes shut and a growl escaped his lips as Hermione had her hand around his shaft her tung lapping over his head. Ron was about to growl again when Hermione let go of him and kissed his lips. He could taste himself on her lips and twinged when Hermione ran her nails across his stomach. "Come in me baby" she purred as she guided him inside of her and rocked her hips against his.

Ron shuddered violently and was about to growl her name when the rest of the door was kicked in. "Get your ass's down to brea- ack!" Ginny quickly turned around and made a gagging noise." "FUCK GIN PISS OFF" Ron swore before covering himself and Hermione .

Breakfast that morning was very awkward. Ginny had walked in on Hermione and Ron, and everyone knew about it. Harry watched Hermione and Ron, and only him and Hermione knew about it. When Ginny knew that Harry had dreamed of Hermione Ginny had come up with an idea for revenge. She pushed a cup of coffee to Harry knowing he'd take it automatically. "So how was your night hun? How did you sleep?"

Harry accepted the coffee like he did every day and took a big gulp before he sighed "It sucked I had a wet dream about Hermione but couldn't finish it because I thought of you." At this point everyone's eyes were wide. "Fuck" Harry got up and walked out of the room aware of what just happened.

So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to proofread it and make me re-write it. Idea's? Compliments? Whatever you want tell me about it, and I'll put up my next chapter. That's right Chapters come on a review basis.


	3. Chapter 3 Akward Meetings

_((A/N: Sorry about the unusually long wait. I've been busy with an extremely full work schedule and haven't really found time to write the next chapter until now. I hope you all enjoy))_

**Chapter 3 "Awkward Moments"**

Ron looked at his sister wide eyed. "How'd you get your hands on that!" Ron got up and walked off following Harry into the study and sighed looking at him. "Is it still in affect?"

Harry looked at Ron and nodded his knuckles white as he held right to the bar. "She must have heard me and wanted me to tell her." He growled, he couldn't believe that Ginny would slip truth potion into his coffee. Not uneven Snape had ever came to that.

Ron looked at him "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No"

"Tell me what happened Harry."

Harry looked at him his face full of anger. Ginny would pay for this, not all the love in the world could save her from what she just did. Slowly he took in a breath and heard his own voice speak out against his own will. "I came downstairs, Hermione was in here reading a muggle romance novel, her hand was tracing her nipple and we started to shag. But I couldn't finish because I saw Ginny so I woke up and waked off and called Mione's name."

Ron's jaw dropped, he knew that if Harry wasn't under that potion this would never had reached his ears, he didn't know what to say "Well...what do you have to say about that?"

"It was just a dream Ron, I love Ginny." Harry got up and walked down the hall towards the front door until he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled into a closet. "Is this why you watched me and Ron?" Came a very low but shaky voice. Harry knew right away it was Hermione. He reached above their heads and grabbed the cord turning on a light. He didn't understand why he had to have such a horrible morning. "Yes" he breathed and growled looking away from her.

Hermione stood up straight and pulled her robe tighter around her. "Do you fancy me?" It had been a question she had asked him before, only once before in the third year. But she needed to know again the truth.

"I think your beautiful, but I love Ginny. Your just my friend Hermione." Hermione looked at him and felt sorry for him as she saw the shame in his face. But she had to know "How many times before?"

Harry sighed and looked at her "Half a dozen times a year since my first task in year four during the tournament." Harry burst out of the closet and saw Ginny. He opened his mouth and stopped himself from speaking for only a moment before his voice rang out clear agin. "I love you Ginny, but I can't believe you did this to me. I'll forgive you one day. But right now, piss off." He pushed past her and tapped himself with his wand changing his pj paints into a pair of black boxers and blue jeans. "Accio wallet" he grabbed his wallet and walked out of the house disappearing once he was on the front stair.

Ginny turned around her face red and came face to face with Hermione "You know, he might have had fancy dreams about me, but he loves you. I don't understand the way you think, if you don't love him, leave him. But don't make the rest of us suffer." Hermione looked at her and shook her head turning around and walking away.

Ginny wiped the tears from her red warm face and took in a breath. She thought that Harry and Hermione were cheating on her and Ron. Now she knew the truth and felt the guilt rise in her. She sighed and walked towards their room.


End file.
